


Sweet accidents

by Valjinic



Category: Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Drama & Romance, Drama with a Happy Ending, Eavesdropping, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Protective Big Brother, Romance, The tag before this only halfly fits, Tragedy/Comedy, Useless Lesbians, but it's HILARIOUS, he tried his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valjinic/pseuds/Valjinic
Summary: The possibilities of two people ending up together are endless, and can be endlessly romantic as well. Though, it does not mean that it always has to be the lovely romantic way. On a peaceful day at the château Arthur, the in this story well feeling twin brother of Melie, has decided to give his sister and her love interest, the noble Amicia, a little push into the right direction. But what if his push did not go as he intended? And what if it lead to a rather awkward situation, which the two girls will have to try and figure out... and hope to succeed in it?





	Sweet accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Only rated T because of the excessive usage of curse words.
> 
> Remember how I said in a fanfic that I could totally imagine Arthur playing matchmaker? Here it is; and he even gets the chance to be the typical older sibling that gets to embarrass the younger and their partner, what a fun life.
> 
> It was meant to be a comedy at first, but it turned out differently... I still love the outcome of it though. So enjoy your reading experience through this rollercoaster of emotions~
> 
> If this is your second or more time of reading, here's a fun game idea to give you another good reading experience: Drink a shot whenever someone curses. (Okay no, no don't do that)  
__________________________
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters are not mine but Asobo studios property. But I’m always happy to borrow these wonderful characters~ And again, I have modified the time line there because the breaks in between the happenings are too short for my taste.

**Sweet accidents**

Today couldn't be more peaceful at the Château D’ombrage; the group is well hidden from the inquisition, the food stocks are well filled for the next few days and everyone has the chance to take a well deserved break or to do what they enjoy. Indeed a peaceful time is what one would think, but the serene silence was interrupted in one of the château’s rooms.

Arthur and his twin sister, Mélie, enjoyed spending the first peaceful time they have since they first rescued the De Rune siblings, and since Arthur was safely back from the bastion, together with sitting next to a column in the main room while casually talking about what the other had missed in their time apart. The cheerful mood has only lasted for a few minutes, at least for the female twin, because Arthur had found a liking in interrogating his sister about a certain noble girl; his sister was not as fond about this topic as he was from his constant teasing, yet she still took it with humor:

“Arthur will you finally shut up now? Yer gettin’ more annoying than usual,” Mélie rolled her eyes before she turned her head to her side to show her brother a soft grin, who grinned at her in return: “And here I thought I already topped myself in annoying the shit outta you, what a shame.”

“Guess 16 years experience with ya finally pay off for my nerves,” The female twin’s grin grew even wider as she spoke, but it quickly vanished at her brother’s teasing remark of “I’ll still win this one. But that’s the first time you **asked** me to shut up. Amicia’s good manners are rubbin’ off on you, hmmmmm?”

With a slight groan, she shook her head as she replied with a tired sounding voice: “God don’t start this again now…”

“Whaat? All I’m sayin’ is that she got a good influence on you,” Arthur's jokingly shocked voice at the beginning already told that it was not the truth, but his twin didn’t even need to hear the tone of his voice to know what was behind his comment and so she only rolled her eyes once more: “I know you well enough to notice that that’s not what you’re hinting on, idiot.”

“And I know you well enough to see what you think of others,” The male twin wasn’t able to properly start with what he was about to say as his sister already let out an annoyed groan and mumbled “Not again...”.

“Mélie.” Arthur’s voice was filled with a dead serious tone as he directly looked at his sister, who returned his look with a raised eyebrow and annoyed “What?”

The older twin decided to take a deep breath before he’d continue speaking; an action which made his sister slightly nervous even though she knew what he was about to say, but both the tone of voice and the deep breath were enough to probably make everyone get slightly worried in her case. And so she watched him with a hint of worry in her eyes as he finally continued: “I know your stubborn ass doesn’t wanna hear it, but it’s damn obvious that you and Amicia are close. Like very close. Don’t even deny it-”

He quickly added the last sentence when he saw her opening her mouth to reply, which made his sister shake her head and even let out a soft chuckle to distract from the slight stutter she had from thinking about an excuse: “Wasn’t ‘bout to deny it, idiot. ‘Course we’re close, we’re the only girls here after all.”

But her brother didn’t seem to be happy about that answer at all. At first he didn’t respond to Mélie, but instead gave her a look which told her that he knew it was a lie. It was a try of encouraging her to be honest about her feelings, but when Mélie only shrugged her shoulders and averted her eyes as a response to his look, Arthur knew that there was no other way left than to directly bring the topic up.

So with a soft sigh he shook his head, taking another deep breath before looking at her in an even more serious manner than before: “Mél- look. I’m your twin. Basically we’re two halves of a whole idiot. So you know that I know you damn well, better than anyone else.”

“Yeah… your point is?” His sister shrugged her shoulders once more as she replied in a rather bored tone, but deep down she knew what his point was and she had to admit that he really wasn’t wrong about it. Yet she still refused to admit that in front of him, not only for the sake of refusing but for her very own reason as well.

Arthur though was not entirely sure if she was pretending to be clueless again or if she really didn’t realize what he was trying to say. He did hope for the first to be true, but not being sure of it made him let out an annoyed groan before he continued: “My point is that I ain’t blind. You’re gay. I noticed that long before you even realized it. ‘N I also noticed how damn gay you are for Amicia.”

Mélie’s eyes widened and her mouth fell agape when he openly told her that he already knew what she was poorly trying to hide, well knowing that homosexuality isn’t approved anywhere. It took her a few seconds after he finished talking to regain her voice to loudly stutter: “W-w-wait- okay. **How?** Amicia aside now. How the **fuck **d’you know I’m into girls??”

Her brother couldn't help but to laugh at the sight of his confused sister and he too needed a few seconds before he could reply with an amused grin: “’Cos I’m into girls as well. ‘N your way of looking at them or acting around them is the same as mine. And also same as every other respectful straight boy’s way. So yah, kinda very obvious.”

“Oh god...” The female twin let out a soft sigh at realizing that she wasn’t able to hide anything at all before she let out a barking laugh: “Looks like I sucked damn hard at hiding that then, huh?”

Her brother nodded in agreement, well knowing why she’d try her best to hide it in their society, but he couldn't help but to be amused by the light way she took that realization and so he laughed as well while looking at her with a huge grin: “Yes you did. But then again- you’ve always sucked at hiding your feelings. No offense there.”

“No offense taken,” Mélie lightly waved her hand as she said those words, still seeming rather cheerful and delighted instead of embarrassed about the whole thing, “I know that, can’t help it tho.”

“That’s you after all. Anywaaaaay,” Arthur wasn’t about to let himself get distracted from what he originally wanted to talk about with his sister, or rather what he wanted to tease her about. So as he stretched the last word while his grin got wider, his sister could guess that he indeed didn’t forget about the ‘being gay for Amicia business’ and it made her groan out an “Arthur… no.”

Her refusal to talk about this topic didn’t stop him from inquiring her once more with a proud grin: “Arthur yes. Mélie, we both know it, no need to deny it.”

“No,” Was all that his sister let out with a pout at him, seemingly refusing to participate in that topic as she knew very well that he wouldn’t stop asking about it; And she was right about that.

“Mél.” The tone of Arthur’s voice got slightly serious, but it didn’t seem to do much as the female twin again only responded with “No.”, her voice starting to show a hint of serious annoyance.

By now the male thief could guess that their conversation wouldn’t go anywhere at this rate and it made him groan annoyed, just like his sister did before: “You can’t just answer to everything with no.”

“I can,” Mélie quickly rejoined as she shrugged her shoulders and watched him with an almost challenging look in her eyes.

Her brother could only sigh and shake his head at the way Mélie was looking at him; of course he knew that look too well but he didn’t want to start a fight with her now, especially when he sees no reason to fight about it- or why she avoided this topic so much.

As Arthur simply shook his head, his sister quickly turned her head to the side to hide her bite of her lip as she started to think. She could not, nor wanted to, deny that he was right about everything, yet the female thief did not want to deal with her feelings for the noble girl like she’d have to if she’d talk to Arthur about it. Simply thinking about her feelings made the teenager’s heart ache in pain like all the times before when she dared to let those thoughts enter her mind. As soon as a blush found its way on her face and butterflies have been set free in her belly, her hopes and cheerful thoughts get replaced with the dull and painful realization of their differences. Mélie knew too well that a noble girl like Amicia would never consider a mere thief like her, nor should she consider it as it would be a noble’s death in societal reputation. To numb the pain in her heart, the thief always reminds herself that she doesn’t even know if Amicia is interested in girls and that it’s most likely not the case; it was the less painful way of telling herself to not get her hopes up.

‘_ The less I think ‘bout it… the less it hurts.’ _With those thoughts and a quick shaking of her head the female thief decided to not think any further about her feelings and her reason to avoid Arthur’s questions at all cost; even though she did feel sorry for how harsh her defensive answers were.

* * *

Once she looked up again, she saw that her brother was quiet, seemingly lost in thoughts, as well. Mélie saw it as her chance to drop their conversation about it in a peaceful way and so she stretched her arms out before she stood up and remarked with a lazy voice: “Well I guess we’re done here, so Imma-”

Before she was able to finish and walk away, Arthur interrupted her while his head shot up to look at his sister: “You’re avoiding it like it’s the plague. And why? For nothing really.”

“Maybe it’s a plague to me, who knows? Just let it rest damn it,” The girl snapped back at her brother with such a harsh voice and almost threatening slow words at the end that she surprised herself and immediately felt guilt towards him. It showed how stressed out she was on the inside from the pain in her heart she felt, due to reminding herself of the impossibility of a relationship, together with the defense against her brother’s questions and the poor try of not thinking any more about it. And she knew, if she would tell him her reason for being so defensive then he definitely wouldn’t stop talking about that topic.

“Mélie I’m not even asking you to straight up walk to her and ask for her hand in marriage. All I wanna know is how deep your feelings for her are. You can’t deny their existence. And you can’t deny that I notice it.” Arthur countered as he let out a frustrated sigh, knowing that their conversation was not doing as well as he had hoped for. At first he just wanted to know if his suspicions are right with a cheerful and joking question, but as he noticed her avoidance and how much it worked her up (he could tell after spending his entire life with his twin that her harsh voice always was nothing more than a mask to hide how something hurt her), the male twin was keen on trying to find out what pained his sister about that topic and find a way to help her. Though the try of finding out and helping her had gone to everything but something good.

“Your care ‘bout this in all honor, but I ain’t gonna talk ‘bout it. So just leave me alone,” Of course Mélie knew that her brother had no bad intentions of asking so much as she let him know through her sighing, but she really wanted to avoid dealing with those painful thoughts as much as possible.

“Y’know I’m not gonna do that until I know what’s wrong. And I will find out, ‘cos I’m gonna ask until you tell me,” Arthur shook his head at her and his sister immediately snarled back: “You can wait for a long damn time then. Just leave it be.”

“Mélie I don’t even know what your problem is there!” Arthur’s frustrated groan came out louder than he had intended to, but he too was starting to get stressed out; though not for the same reason as his sister, but instead through the immense worry he felt due to the intensity of his sister’s defensive reactions. And the more defensive one gets about a topic, the more it pains them. But he quickly realized how harsh he sounded and so he shot an apologetic look to his sister before he continued in a calmer voice: “It’s just a simple question, and I want to know why the thought of answering it hurts you so much.”

His sister though didn’t even listen to the calm words, or was able to listen to them as she felt a bit too provoked by the unintentional harsh voice, and so she snapped once more: “I could ask you the same damn thing! Stop fucking asking about it!”

“I will; once you tell me.” Arthur stayed persistent as he replied to her in a calm but stern voice, this time being more careful than last time to not get harsh again; but it didn’t calm the temper or voice of his sister in any way down.

Instead she seemed to have lost the last bit of calmness as she basically shouted at him: “If you’ll finally shut up then what the hell do you want to hear? What am I supposed to tell you?!”

In reality she realized that admitting it now was the way of the least dealing with her dreaded topic. It was not that she had lost her nerves, but she wanted to stop thinking about her feelings already, which she kept on doing so through their heated discussion, and the upcoming pain frustrated her enough to let it out in shout.

But even though Mélie didn’t lose her nerves, Arthur did. At first he wanted to slam his hand against his face at how she asked what he wanted to hear even though he has told her multiple times and shout back why she was so stubborn, but his sister finally was ready, not entirely voluntary, to answer him and so he tried his best to pull himself together to ask her one last time: “I already told you! Just admit it god damn it... are you gay for Amicia or not?!”

“Fine! For fuck’s sake yeah! Yeah I **am** fucking gay for Amicia! Happy now?!” The female twin raged, fueled by the shout at the end of Arthur’s question, she screamed her confession out, waving her hand in an angry motion at him as she asked in return. The furious look in her eyes only got worse when she saw how a slight grin decorated her twin brother’s face, not knowing that he saw a certain person behind her flinching behind a column and started to blush. But before she could angrily inquire him about it, he deadpanned: “See? Wasn’t that hard.”

“Wha-” His sister started to growl quietly but before she could finish her question, he silently pointed to a spot behind her, which made her turn around to see at what he was pointing at, only to stare in shock and disbelief at who Arthur was pointing to, feeling her breath getting stuck in her throat:

There, stepping out from behind a column to lean against it, stood a furiously blushing Amicia, a soft yet unsure smile decorating her face. Mélie though was not calmed by her peaceful sight, instead she felt panic rising up while the color of her face put her glowing red hair to shame. The growling words directed at Arthur were stuck in her throat as she seemed to stop breathing through her wide agape mouth.

Amicia had noticed the shock and fear in the thief’s eyes and so she started speaking in a soft, calm voice: “Mélie… I-”

But the noble girl was at a loss of words as well; whatever she had intended to say, she was not able to finish her sentence before Mélie regained her tone of voice and spluttered wildly: “I-I… uh...I- I h-have to go-”

And with those stuttered words and a roller coaster of fear, anger at Arthur, and anxiety the female thief stormed out of the room, leaving Arthur, who watched her leaving with a worried look, and Amicia alone in the room.

* * *

It was quiet the first few moments as both teenagers stared at the stairs on which Mélie fled while being unsure about how to proceed the happening; Amicia having more troubles than Arthur in that. But she was the first to speak again. With a soft sigh, she turned her head to face the male twin, a blush still lingering on her cheeks as the last scene played over and over in her mind: “Arthur… Was that really necessary…? I mean- maybe you really should have stopped asking after she declined so often-”

“So that she lets her worries eat her up from within? And worst case fall into a damn melancholy ‘cos of them?? No thank you,” The noble girl wasn’t even able to properly finish her sentence before Arthur interjected with a heavy shaking of his head, “I **noticed** that she didn’t want to tell me. But I know my sis long enough to know that something’s hurting her whenever she avoids talkin’ ‘bout it.”

Amicia only nodded quietly as a response, understanding that it was somehow the best outcome, on long terms at least. Before an awkward silence could drown the room once more, the male thief decided to lighten the mood with a different topic: “Say- how comes you were spying on us anyway?”

“I-I wasn’t…!” The young noble’s blush increased once more as she spluttered her denial out, making Arthur grin amused at that reaction before she could continue in a less stuttering manner, “I- I was looking for Lucas. Rodric asked me to search for him and tell him to get ready for lunch, you know how much time he sometimes needs to get out of reading.”

As she commented on Lucas’ love for reading, she couldn't help but to chuckle together with Arthur. That happy tone only lasted for a few moments though; before she remembered the twins’ argument and its end: “And well- on my way I had to pass this room and you guys were audibly arguing… So I wanted to know what it was about and then- well-”

Her voice faded more and more as she spoke, her hand waving as her voice fully died out and all she could do was to look at the stairs once more with a worried, almost pained look on her face. Arthur followed Amicia’s gaze before his head turned to her again, a soft smile decorating his face: “I see… Y’know, I think you should look after Mél. And I’ll go fetch Lucas for ya.”

The noble De Rune bit her lip as she thought about it, uncertainty showing up in her eyes when she hesitated: “Are you sure…? What if she’d get even more embarrassed if I follow her now?”

“Amicia, look-” The male twin quickly shook his head before he continued while watching her with a serious look on his face, “That here- was probably the most awkward way possible to confess to you. Yes she’s damn embarrassed and scared now, and one reason for that is that she doesn’t know your feelings for her. So believe me, it’ll get even more awkward between the two of ya if you avoid each other and don’t talk about it now, but instead wait so long that you dunno how to approach it anymore. Besides-”

He paused his sentence to show Amicia a slight grin while scratching the back if his neck in an embarrassed gesture, trying to encourage her before he continued with “If I’d go then she’d probably kill me. Ya know, it being my fault for this awkward situation and probably thinking that you don’t feel the same, would be a valid reason. Sooooo-”

“Yeah yeah I get it,” The noble girl let out a soft laugh as she nodded, “It probably really is the best if I check up on her… so- uhm, see you later I guess...?”

Arthur’s grin got a bit wider as he nodded, “Yeah see ya two later.” and as Amicia was already walking towards the stairs, he couldn't help but to shout a cheerful “Don’t take it too far tho!” after her. As Amicia quickly shot around with a wild blush, all she could see was him winking at her before he left to search for Lucas; and before she continued to follow the steps of the female thief.

* * *

Mélie sat next to the tree on which the De Rune siblings have put their pendants, her knees angled up to hide her face behind them as she was lost in fear and thoughts. It was a pitiful sight, seeing the loud and confident fury in this anxious state as the wildest fears crossed her mind. She was so lost in them, that she didn’t hear the quick and loud steps from someone who seemed to hurry on the stairs, nor did she hear the soft “Mélie?” coming from a certain noble girl. Only when Amicia stepped closer to her and called her name a bit louder than before, the thief’s head shot up, her wide, anxious eyes meeting the soft and worried looking ones of the De Rune daughter.

“A-Amicia…?” The female thief couldn't help but to stutter the moment she saw her, averting her eyes from Amicia when the noble girl decided to sit down right in front of her. The embarrassing moment replayed in her head and she blushed once more while her eyes searched for a way to flee out of the, as she feared ‘embarrassing and tragic’, situation of rejection. Mélie expected the worst to follow now, but what she didn’t expect was a positive reaction, or how Amicia’s look softened even more as she gently whispered: “Mélie… please look at me.”

When the thief only blushed more but didn’t turn her head to face her, Amicia took a deep breath, deciding to still tell the thief what was on her heart and mind, because she knew that the other girl was listening closely, even if she was too embarrassed to look at her: “Mélie... I-I really admire you, you know…? I know that you didn’t voluntary tell Arthur your feelings, I- I heard most of that debating… But still, you told them. And I admire how you managed to admit your feelings… be-because I- I had my problems with admitting my feelings for you… and probably could’ve never found any courage to tell you...”

The noble girl got quieter the closer she came to confessing her mutual feelings so that the last bit was a whisper by then, but it was still audible enough for Mélie to shoot her head around to face Amicia, needing a second to realize what exactly the noble girl has just told her. And when she had processed her words, the thief couldn't help but to stare with an agape mouth at her counterpart as she stammered: “I- you- d-did you really just say what I think you just said?? D’you really-”

Amicia started giggling softly at that reaction while she nodded to confirm that she indeed just told the thief that she is in love with her. Her giggling only got more intense when she saw the mixture of happiness and confusion in Mélie’s eyes as she stammered once more: “H-how even- I mean-”

Before the thief could throw herself into the doomed realization of their differences, the noble girl interrupted her with a shake of her hand and cupped her cheeks with her hands, her gentle voice calming Mélie’s upcoming worries: “Simply because. I don’t ask myself why or how anymore, I cannot change my feelings for you anyway, not that I would even want to do that. So might as well fully embrace them. And you should stop questioning it too, it does make things more complicated than they have to be.”

“I know… still,” Mélie let out a soft sigh as she almost automatically rested her head against one of Amicia’s hands before she went on, “Can’t help but to wonder… ‘cos you’re still a noble, Amicia. Even a poor one still counts to that- and I’m still a thief. Y’know that if one would find out then you-”

“That doesn’t matter to me,” The De Rune daughter carefully interrupted her with a light peck on the thief’s forehead, “And you know why?”

Mélie, completely taken off guard by the soft kiss and therefore blushing madly, could only shake her head as she was at a complete loss of words. And so Amicia let out a soft giggle before she explained: “Because it wouldn’t change a thing. I mean- you’re right about the different classes… and what could happen- but if we want to be realistic then we should not forget that my family is hunted by the inquisition and church anyway, not only because of Hugo… but because of our fighting against the inquisition too. So if I already have to hide from them killing me for that crime, then I might as well not care about committing another with loving a woman, no matter what class you have. I don’t have that much to lose.”

The noble girl started to laugh at the end and Mélie couldn't help but to shake her head before she let out a quiet laugh as well: “You have a horribly light view on things, princess- but guess that makes life easier, huh?”

“Mhm,” A soft humming escaped Amicia’s lips as she nodded in agreement, “It does. It makes this easier too… to not think about what consequences could follow if it comes out… or think of how I’d be done for if the inquisition finds us. Both ways end the same, so it makes it easier to choose the path my heart wants to choose.”

As she let her thoughts out, the noble girl leaned her head towards the thief, so that their foreheads were carefully pressed against the other when the next part left her lips in a soft whisper: “And that path is you, Mélie. I love you.”

Mélie knew that the way Amicia decided to see things were the best way to not lose your mind in the unusual life they all were currently living; and she knew that she wished for the same view on things as her beloved noble girl. Even if she had a long way to go to be as optimistic as her, she could start right now with embracing what her heart desires; and she did. The thief closed her eyes as a soft, barely audible “I love you too...” left her mouth before her lips carefully captured the noble’s in a soft first kiss.

The couple only slowly broke apart a few seconds later to look at the other with a soft blush and delicate smile decorating both faces, being completely silent to capture the moment. Amicia was the first to break the silence with a soft giggle: “Maybe we should thank Arthur for his push into the right direction, huh?”

“Maybe,” Mélie joined her giggling as she showed her a cheeky grin, “After lunch tho, I’m damn hungry and I think Rodric’s finished by now:”

Amicia stood up with a cheerful laugh at how her lover decided to sort priorities before she held her hand towards the still sitting thief, “Then let us eat something- and hope that your brother does not decide to tease us both about it when we all eat together.”

“I mean- we **could** also snatch some food and eat it here alone,” The red haired girl got up with the brunette’s help while she joked, errupting into barking laughter at Amicia’s shocked “Nooooo- we’re not going to do that.”

Yet the thief managed to quickly calm her laughing again as they slowly made their way to the staircase, so that when they stood in front of the first step, Mélie turned to Amicia with a cheerful grin as she carefully grabbed her hand: “Well then milady, ready for our first meal as a couple?”

Anyone watching the two with the knowledge of what had happened would put this scene into a much more meaningful light than a simple question if they’re ready to eat. The girls too, metaphorically stood in front of a staircase in their life, readying themselves to take the first step in their new, in society forbidden, path together.

“Mhm!” The addressed noble nodded quickly, her smile radiating of joy as she carefully squeezed the thief’s hand, “Let’s go- together.”

_ ** ~The end~ ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Amicia living the "Already committed one sin and therefore won't get into heaven, so might as well not give a fuck anymore" life is my new favorite thing. (The only reason why it's the first thing on the end notes is because I quickly wrote it down here to not forget adding it :D)
> 
> So this random little one shot was on my mind after I had the urge to write something and I thought "Hey- did anyone ever write this typical accidental confession thing for Melicia yet?"
> 
> I'm not sure if I managed to picture the influx of the different emotions correctly all the time in all honesty, I often got stuck at passages where I thought about how to add this emotion and that emotion there too as I wanted to give a realistic insight on what goes through one's mind.
> 
> And yes, Arthur was the cupid and relationship advice giver in here, simply because I could not imagine Amicia (who's said to have a not so great way of dealing with feelings) doing the right thing and think about talking to Melie about it, but instead can imagine her too well in avoiding talking as she was too overwhelmed to know how to approach it.
> 
> Another little thing, based off why Arthur had to tell Amicia to follow Melie: The fandom wikipedia says that Melie's and Amicia's relationship seemingly stagnated during the month Hugo was away. So a little AU thought here: What if this all here happened, with the difference of Amicia NOT searching for Melie and therefore the two ending up in what Arthur warned the noble girl about, and that that is why they 'still' seemed kinda distant and didn't talk much to the other? ~ (If one leaves me and my creative mind alone together with fandom stuff then those crazy things come out)


End file.
